Machine-to-Machine (M2M) refers generally to technologies that allow wireless and/or wired devices to communicate with other devices and may have a wide range of applications in areas such as industrial automation, smart city, healthcare, transportation, logistics, monitoring and control applications. In a case of industrial instrumentation M2M may include a context in which a device having a sensor captures an event (such as a temperature, pressure, inventory level, etc.) at a particular location, and the device relays the captured event information through an access network (wireless, wired or hybrid) to an M2M server (or an M2M gateway or an M2M service platform) having an application in an application program that translates the captured event information into meaningful information to be presented to a user or system such as to monitor or control a particular device or system. M2M devices use multiple types of access technologies to communicate with M2M server(s). Some M2M devices may use only a single type of radio access technology (RAT), while other M2M devices may support multiple RATs. Wireless APs and some other network nodes typically have constraints on the number of devices and/or active sessions they can support. These limitations may exist not only for scenarios where video surveillance cameras are used as M2M devices but even for scenarios in which M2M devices carry a very low amount of data traffic. Efficient procedures are needed in these networks to help M2M devices select a suitable AP dynamically as part of access selection mechanisms.